brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Brikkyy13/Archive
Brikkyy13's Talk Archive User Page Talk Awards 35th Anniversary of the Minifigure *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- CJC95 (Talk) 01:21, 2012 December 30 |} User Rights Images Hey Brikkyy! I'm sorry for the fact that some other users and I had to remove the User Rights infoboxes from your page; they weren't true, and even though you stated they didn't belong to you, they still could give a false impression, and one of them even added an incorrect category to your page. However, to show that we foster no ill will towards you, I decided to find the individual images used in the userboxes, since you said that you liked the way they looked. These, to the best of my knowledge, you can display on your page, though I would recommend doing so in a way that doesn't appear like you are displaying them as user rights (for example, I might separate them from each other and distribute them randomly throughout the page). Anyway, here they are: * * * :*Oh, also, if you need to contact an admin for any reason, go to BP:ADMIN to find a list of admins you can reach. Thanks. :) Re:New userbox * Hi, well rule 1 on BP:UP is "No nonsense or joke templates. What you think may be funny may not be to everyone else, so it's best to just keep it on your userpage.". It just looks like a joke template to me (obviously noone is a brick ;) ) 04:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Chima Tribes Personally, I don't even think we need one "master" tribe page. That's stuff for the Chima wiki. Thanks for letting me know about those pages, though. I might not have gotten to them otherwise. (And thanks for the Brikk :D) 05:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) * :D Thanks for the Brikk! 05:54, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold Brick Thanks for your work with the userboxes! Some of them, like the books and spinners, definitely have been missing. :) Re: Userbox Your welcome. Thegreengrappler (talk) 01:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the Brikk and E-Minifig! :D *Um, okay, I'll request just one more. :) Do you have any for a Batman character? Re:Rollbacker requirements * Hi, you can find the requirements for rollback here. You should also have experience with reverting vandalism as well, since it's an anti-vandal tool. Hope that helps, 20:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Inappropriate userboxes I don't see any that are inappropriate, unless you mean the "vat of toxic waste" one, which I suppose could offend someone. If you do have a problem with it, you can ask bug to remove it. 20:52, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:E-Figure Aw well. :P Thanks for Kozu, anyway! :D *Cool! :D Can't wait! What are the e-figures? 04:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delete a page * Sorry, looks like Jeyo beat me to it :) You can tag a page with , which may get things deleted faster in the future 08:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Can I have an e-figure? 16:17, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Could I have a limited edition E-figure? ' Darth henry '[[User Talk:Darth henry|''' Talk ]][[Manbat|'''Pain sig!]] - Burning eyes! 18:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Sorry I never replied, the editor had a bug yesterday which delayed both this message and the removal of the userbox-- but it is gone now. Sorry 'bout that, I didn't even realize that userbox still existed. ;) 22:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Can I have a subscription? ' Darth henry '[[User Talk:Darth henry|''' Talk ]][[Manbat|'''Pain sig!]] - Burning eyes! 01:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Joke Userboxes Awesome joke userboxes, Brikkyy! Hey, you CAN leave a message on your own talk page! COOL!! Please watch your edits Your post on June 27th made no sense as it said 2012 above it. Thanks for the exclusive one :D 04:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Joke Userboxes Hi Brikky, Would you mind removing your joke userboxes, please? Whilst funny, a few users may not read all of it, and may misinterpret them, and be lead a wrong way. They also do show several templates, which usually show rather serious matters. Thanks - Czech :: I can't think of too many - but you can seemingly have fun with the theme ones, such as . The section after the "|" will have text, which you can put in whatever text you like, then just add the "}}" as per usual. Thanks for your cooperation -Czech Work In Progress Hi Brikky. Just thought I'd let you know that when you see a notification template at the top of a page, please read it before editing. The Grand Tournament page you just edited had a Work In Progress template on it, which asks everyone who did not put up the template to refrain from editing the page until they are done. Your edit actually interrupted mine, so if you could not do that it'd be great. Thanks, 07:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :It's okay. One gets along by trial and error. :) 07:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The Joker! :D Thanks for the E-Figures! I was really hoping for the Joker as soon as I saw the selection available. :P And thanks for the limited edition one, too! :D :Thanks Brikkyy! :D F12 Forgive me, I'm not sure I can be part of this and the F12. If I had to choose between the two, I'd choose the F12. Re: F12 vs AWM * Nope there's no restrictions on anything like that, I don't care what else anyone's in. The only reasons users are not allowed in or are removed are: ** They sign up, do nothing after two months and are then removed for inactivity. Even then, they are welcome to re-sign up, but they have to report something upon re-joining. ** They start personal attacks, vandalism, etc, on the wiki and are blocked. They are then "dishonoarably discharged" from the blog. : Hope that helps, 22:16, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:LEGO Wiki * Hey, yes Darth smith was the founder. And don't hesitate to ask any other questions, I'm happy to answer them :) 09:57, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Errr Hi Brikky, It's good to see you in the community, but please don't add the welcome message to users talk pages, as it is automatic, and says an admins name, and it could confuse users into thinking you are an admin. I would also like to point out some of your edits have been...not overly productive, and often need to be reverted, but please, I would like you to read some policies on Brickipedia, so you get on a better track. You have been active, but please use common sense when doing edits, and please remember to not use the welcome message on new users' talk pages. I've also seen some of your edit summaries, and please refrain from saying stuff like "that was a bad edit". Thanks -- 01:30, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wiki acting up * Hey, sorry, I'm not really sure what's causing that- it works fine on the Monobook skin (which is what I use so I never knew about it) and it uses the same code to get the title of an article :S I've contacted NXT since he made the switchtabs/is a coding genius, so if he does get the time, maybe he can take a look at it. Thanks for pointing out the problem though :) 01:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ** I am pretty sure it happens on the wikia skin due to the cracks in the coding, and possibly due to how the skin is made in code. -- 01:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Friend List Go ahead! :) And yes, I archived it. ACTIVE WIKI MOVEMENT Would you like that I advertise in my signature or something other about the ACTIVE WIKI MOVEMENT? :) RE: Bureaucrat Probably not for a while yet, if ever. :P 09:28, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Gold Brick Thank you very much for the Gold Brick! That make my day! Snowhive (talk) 18:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC)Snowhive